Chairs for occasional use have been devised over the years. Many of such chairs were foldable so that they could be stored easily when they were not in use. Foldable chairs however are generally complicated, expensive and uncomfortable. Many a user has found difficulty in folding and unfolding such chairs. For foldability relatively movable parts increase cost and since the primary objective is to fold the chair, the comfort of the potential user is completely overlooked. Recently stackable chairs have come into use which are less complicated and more comfortable but these are generally quite expensive.